


Continued Forensic Analysis: Knitting, Wine, and Shoes

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, In Vino Veritas, Knitting, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has questions after too much to drink.<br/>(Read <span class="u">A Freudian Analysis of Knitting</span> first or this won't make any sense.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continued Forensic Analysis: Knitting, Wine, and Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willowbrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Freudian Analysis of Knitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551729) by [ComplicatedLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight). 



> Happy Birthday, Willowbrooke!  
> (And thanks ComplicatedLight for inspiration, beta, & Brit-pick!)

Waking up on Lewis' couch wearing yesterday's clothing, his head pounding, James can't remember a bloody thing about the night before. Knitting? Nope. He narrows his eyes against blinding daylight trying to focus. Two empty Merlot bottles? Must be one. No, definitely two. All of France is marching through his mouth on little grape-stained feet. Speaking of, why are his shoes and Lewis' side by side on the coffee table? A tape measure, too. He notices Lewis' shoes are wider, but his shoes are a bit longer.

Must be for a case. He'll ask Lewis about it later at work.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Analysis of the Analysis (aka What the Sigmund...?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574088) by [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr)




End file.
